


Beat the Heat

by ColetheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A supernatural heat epidemic that makes everybody fuck their brains out, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Swallowing, Sweat, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious "heat" epidemic hits the Beacon Hills gang, throwing them into a seemingly endless sex marathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I haven't posted anything in such long time. I found this fic in my documents, and I actually started writing this when season two was still airing. lol...so I completely re-wrote it. I wrote it pretty quickly, so there might me errors. It's unbeta'd. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The majority of Derek’s pack lounged around the old subway station—all of them half dressed with various pieces of their clothing torn or already taken off. Scott, Isaac, and Boyd were off somewhere in the shadows making out and working each of themselves off into their sixth or seventh orgasms of the afternoon. Stiles remained on the opposite side of the drafty subway station from where his werewolf friends were. He kept in a cold leather chair wearing nothing but a torn white t-shirt and a pair of dingy boxers.

Stiles stroked his aching hard-on through the come starched fabric of his boxers. He was determined to get himself off at least one more time by his own hands before Derek walked in through the subway station entrance to really get him off.

Stiles continued to palm at his erection, working himself harder and picking up the pace as he felt the pulsations of his own cock in the firmness of his grip. Stiles’ breathing had begun to pick up as he listened to Scott orgasming in the corner of the station. He was so fucking close.

With only a few more tugs at his cock, Stiles’ body jolted, his toes curled into the concrete floor of the subway station, and he stained his boxers for the fourth time of the day. Stiles slouched back in his chair with a worn out smile on his face.

Only a couple seconds passed by while Stiles came down from his post-orgasm high, and then he heard the heavy sound of footsteps. Stiles twisted his torso to look behind him, only to be met with the beautiful sight of the stunningly muscular build of Derek Hale walking towards him.

Stiles wiped the mess from his hand onto the dry part of his shirt and jumped up from the chair. He ran over to Derek and quickly pressed his lips to Derek’s.

Without hesitation, Derek kissed back as passionately as he could manage. He let his tongue thrash around with the seventeen year old’s, while his hands reached around to grasp at Stiles’ ass. The two pushed their hips together, allowing their cocks to press firmly against each other. Yeah, Stiles had orgasmed about a good five minutes ago—the sticky mess in his boxers was evidence. However, Stiles was still so damn eager to get friction despite how sore he was from jerking it so much.

Stiles pulled his mouth away from Derek’s with a soft groan. “You’re a fucking asshole, you know that?” Stiles laughed into the crook of Derek’s neck before he bit down on the sweaty skin and pulled a deep, throaty growl from Derek. Derek growled twice, increasing his grip on Stiles’ ass before responding to the teenager’s seemingly harsh words.

“Reasons?” Derek choked out.

Stiles couldn’t help but grin as he sucked down on the bite mark that was fading away on Derek’s neck. He pushed the wetness of his crotch harder into Derek’s own erection and then began to grind into it—desperate to find another orgasm.

“You’re kidding right?” Stiles breathed. “You left me here with nothing but my own hands to get me off. What the hell kind of mate does that? You should be here with me with every chance you get. Hell, you should be in me with every chance you get, douche!”

Unable to resist the insanely sexy tone of Stiles’ voice, Derek went back in for another ravishing kiss on his mate’s lips. It was quick, but powerful, and Stiles’ knees nearly buckled because of it.

“You’re going to get it.” Derek whispered in Stiles’ ear, and then smiled when he heard with sound of Stiles’ heartbeat pick up in speed at the sound of his lustful threat.

“Good.” Stiles replied. He dropped his boxers to the ground with a naughty smirk stretched across his face. He turned his back to Derek and bent over the chair he was previously sitting in, giving Derek a sheer perfect view of his puckered entrance. Stiles used his hands to spread his ass cheeks to give Derek a better view.

Stiles sighed loudly. “Well, you gonna just stand there and look or are you going to come over here and touch?” He questioned seriously, but with a playful spark in his tone.

Derek let out a slow exhale while he eyed Stiles’ perfect ass and tight hole as he walked to towards the teen. Derek unzipped the fly of his jeans and pulled out his hard cock. He slapped it down onto Stiles’ ass, teasingly. Stiles reacted and pushed his ass up higher into the air, anxiously awaiting Derek to slip something into him. His fingers. His cock. Stiles honestly didn’t care. He just wanted something.

As the bluntness of fingers pressed into Stiles, the teen let out a moan. “Yeah, like that. Go deeper.” Stiles demanded, but Derek ignored him.

Instead of pressing deeper into Stiles, Derek pulled his fingers out. “You’re looser than this morning. What were you doing while I was gone?” Derek asked as he grazed his fingers along Stiles’ crack.

“May or may not have gotten into your toys.” Stiles groaned, backing his ass into him further to send Derek the message.

Derek continued to tease the sensitive skin of Stiles’ ass with his nails. “Did I say to get into my things, Stiles?” He asked calmly.

Stiles turned his head to look over his shoulder at Derek. “No, you didn’t. But you weren’t here and I needed something shoved up my ass. Sue me.” Stiles paused. “Better yet, get revenge. Punish me for it, Derek. It’s only fair.”

Derek tried to hold back his smirk as he stood behind Stiles like a pure tower of muscle and sex. He just waited there for a moment, taking in the strong scent of fresh cum that was still soaking into Stiles’ boxers that were left discarded on the floor.

Derek ran his callused fingers along the soft and sweaty skin of his mate’s ass. He slapped it hard, ripping a grunted moan from Stiles and leaving a bright red palm print behind. Derek wanted to laugh at all the desperately horny moans that Stiles was letting out. He wasn’t even pressing against the boy’s hole yet, and Stiles still sounded like he was being pounded into next Friday.

“You’re kind of a slut when I don’t give you what you want at the exact moment you want it.” Derek joked.

“Whatever, asshole. You know you like it. I’m stretched out. I’m horny. I want you so goddamn bad. Are you going to give it to me, or am I going to have to find an orgasm somewhere else?” Stiles asked with a sneer.

Derek didn’t respond. Instead, he guided his cock into Stiles as slow as he possibly could to feel the tremble of Stiles’ legs as they grew weaker from the thick intrusion. He watched as Stiles’ already puffy, red hole stretched around his throbbing girth.

Derek clawed into the sweaty paleness of Stiles’ shoulders as he felt the teen clench around him. Without much warning, he threw “teasing slowly” to the wind and snapped into Stiles, completely burying his thickness to the base.

Stiles moaned out and bit down into the arm of chair he was bent over to muffle every grunt, scream, and murmur that was forced out of his mouth by the ruthless pounding that Derek was giving to him. Stiles’ eyes literally bulged while genuine tears from the pleasure were forced from his tear ducts with each slam of Derek’s hips.

The sound of Stiles’ choked out screams sent vibrations rippling throughout Derek’s rugged body. He continued to tear the living fuck out of his mate’s entrance. He bent over, plastering his naked and sweaty torso over Stiles’ back and began to nip at Stiles’ neck. Derek’s right hand reached around to grip Stiles’ throat, hungry for the whimper Stiles usually let out when he did that.

From the opposite corner from where Stiles was getting split in two, Scott walked over towards the action on his way to the bathroom.

Scott’s torso was painted with the thick, white loads of hot cum. They were the end results of having a threesome with Isaac and Boyd. His stained chest was like a badge of honor...just like his stretched and leaking hole from taking Isaac.

Scott walked in front of his best friend who was bent over the arms of the leather chair. As he walked by, he swept his index finger along Stiles’ bottom lip and continued on his way to the bathroom. Stiles immediately licked at his lip, tasting the salty bitterness, and instantly recognized the familiar taste. Cum.

He wasn’t sure if it was Scott’s or Isaac’s or even Boyd’s, but it tasted good. Stiles lapped it up quickly and looked over his shoulder at Derek to smirk. He knew damn well that Derek got super jealous when Stiles lapped up another pack member’s cum...but Stiles liked it when Derek got jealous. Derek getting jealous only marked his ass for punishment, and Stiles certainly didn’t mind that.

Derek did happen to punish Stiles for it, even though he already knew that that was what Stiles wanted in the first place. Derek delivered a rib snapping thrust into Stiles’ ass, watching as his massive cock pushed as deep as it could fit into Stiles.

“UGH! YOU FUCKER!” Stiles groaned out between clenched teeth. He spread his legs even further apart, giving Derek a new angle at which Derek could thrust into his hole.

The backsides of Stiles’ thighs and ass cheeks had begun to brighten in a deeper hue of red as the torturous pleasure of Derek’s pounding continued.

“I better fucking feel you shoot inside me, asshole. I swear—fuck—I swear if you don’t, you’re not getting this ass for a month!” Stiles threatened.

Derek scoffed, running his sharpened nails through the wetness of Stiles’ sweat soaked hair. “You can’t last a month without me fucking your ass open. Don’t make threats you can’t follow through on.” He muttered against Stiles’ backside with heavy breaths.

Stiles tried to snicker, but Derek’s thrusts got rougher and more rapid, leaving the teen’s jaw slack with moans pouring out.

“I’ve got toys...and they’re bigger than you. They get me off way faster than your cock. Step up your game, asswipe. You’re losing to a toy.” Stiles licked along his own upper lip and mopped up the beaded sweat that had accumulated there over the time he had been bottoming out from Derek. He smiled to himself and then looked back over his shoulder to wink at Derek.

Derek nodded, seemingly pissed, but a smile still tugged at the corner of his pursed lips. “Funny. You don’t quite let out as many breathless moans when you’re fucking yourself senseless with those ‘big and better cocks’. At least not like the breathless moans I pound out of you.”

Stiles shut his eyes tightly, focusing on the feeling of his body being shot forward with each thrust from behind. “Just try me, Derek. Shoot it inside or I swear you’ll be jerking it by yourself for the next month.”

Derek sped up, gripping the sides of Stiles’ sweaty, finger-bruised hips, pulling him down to meet each pound.

“I don’t need your ass, Stiles…” Derek forcefully turned Stiles’ head so that they were both looking directly into each other’s eyes. He gripped Stiles’ jaw, making sure that words wouldn’t slip from Stiles’ argumentative mouth. And with a grip as tight as Derek’s, Stiles’ lips pucker together instantly.

Derek smiled. “I’ve got this beautiful mouth as my backup.” He leaned in and pressed his lips to Stiles’ in a sloppy kiss. Their tongues mashed together, swapping the taste of stale peppermint gum between one another.

Eventually, Derek let off with a tender bite to Stiles’ bottom lip and a slobbery lick down the side of Stiles’ jaw and neck. He let his grip on the teen’s jaw go, leaving Stiles to take in an exaggerated inhale of oxygen before managing out a response.

“Yeah...your cock won’t get anywhere near this throat either. I’ll make sure of it.”

“I’ll fuck your throat whenever I want, Stiles. And you’ll be willingly enough to provide it for my use.” Derek grunted out. He pulled Stiles to stand up from his bent over position, only to resume pounding into Stiles as they stood. Stiles rolled his neck and shoulders, trying to loosen up the tenseness in them while Derek remained directly behind him.

“You know what? Fine. I’ll let you fuck my throat then. Whatever. It’s me swallowing your load that gives you the real satisfaction in the end. I’ll spit that shit out like it’s acid. And if you don’t want me wasting your jizz—”

“Shut up, Stiles. Fuck. Just...shut up. I’m gonna cum...fuck!” Derek moaned, thrusting up into Stiles’ hole one last time before blowing his load.

Stiles cried out and reached back to grasp at Derek’s hair. He kept backing himself into Derek’s pulsing cock, feeling Derek’s hot load flood into his body.

As Derek’s orgasm drew to a close, one of Derek’s hands flew down to Stiles’ erect cock and began to stroke hurriedly. Stiles bit his lip as Derek gripped tighter and pulled harder.

“Shit, Derek.” Stiles breathed out. Derek flicked his wrist with his hard tugs, and eventually Stiles’ body tensed up. His cock spit a thick load onto the concrete beneath him.

Out of breath, Stiles laughed. “You always know just how to touch me.” Derek rolled his eyes and kissed along Stiles’ neck as he pulled out of Stiles’ ruined hole.

While Stiles and Derek caught their breath, Peter made his way into the subway station and walked up to the both of them.

“The twink’s got quite an ass, nephew. I see you’ve used it well.” Peter grinned, but Stiles scoffed.

“Fuck off.” Stiles said, waving him arms in the direction of the subway’s entrance. He thought that Peter would actually follow direction for once and leave.

Derek wiped his forehead free of sweat then stood to face Peter. He crossed his arms, staring Peter directly in the eyes and then spoke. “What do you want, Peter?”

“Oh, not much. I just wanted to see how my favorite little sluts were handling their indefinite heats.” Peter crossed his arms and began to circle around Derek, eyeing Derek’s impressive, sex-exhausted body. He looked over across the way to Scott who had begun another round with just Isaac this time. By the look on Isaac’s blissed out face, Scott gave a pretty good rimjob. “Excellent work, Scott!” He yelled out.

“As you probably heard when you walked in here, we’re handling it just fine, thank-you. Now, either leave or join. Take your pick.” Stiles said, strolling back over in front of Derek. He dropped to his knees in front of the werewolf.

Derek slid his fingers into Stiles’ hair when he felt the teenager’s hot mouth encase around his re-hardening cock. He began to thrust into Stiles’ mouth with slow, short thrusts. Peter remained in front of the both of them as he watched.

“Fuck yeah, Stiles. Good boy. Take it.” Derek mumbled, closing his eyes. He fucked into Stiles’ mouth a few more times before he opened his eyes back up and stared straight at Peter. “Are you going to take Stiles’ advice anytime soon? Join or leave. Fucking pick one.”

Peter ran his hand through his hair. “Well, I don’t know—”

“Ugh!” Stiles cut in loudly, pulling his mouth off of Derek’s aching cock. He stood up and turned around to face Peter. “Your uncle has no balls whatsoever, Derek.” He whispered, and then began to mouth passionately at Peter’s neck. With his tongue licking at Peter’s skin, Stiles’ hands went down and worked over Peter’s belt.

“Listen, o’pervert wolf. For someone who walks around like he’s got the biggest cock in the world, you sure don’t know how to take what you want and make it yours. So, let me be your teacher…” Stiles ripped Peter’s belt from the loops of his trousers and tossed it to the ground. He tugged down the werewolf’s pants and boxers down mid-thigh. “Step one: undo the pants. Next, move onto the second step. Start sucking cock.”

Stiles took Peter into his mouth and started sucking him off as hard as he could. Peter nearly whimpered when the teenager’s soft lips wrapped around his cock. Stiles’ mouth was so warm—feverishly hot. Peter figured it was because the heat was affecting Stiles so much.

“Your mouth is amazing...” Peter groaned, pausing when Stiles pulled off of Peter’s cock and began to lick at his balls. “But there’s something else I’m more interested in.” Peter said. He tapped gently on Stiles’ chin, telling the teen to stand up. Stiles obeyed.

Peter kicked off his shoes, pants, and took off the rest of his clothes until he was completely naked. Stiles couldn’t help but stare at his body. Stiles was already as hard as a rock from having Peter’s cock in his mouth, but he definitely could feel himself getting even harder at the sight before him.

Peter had a body like a god. And, well, Stiles kinda already figured since he’s seen Peter run around in deeper than deep V-neck shirts, leaving nothing to the imagination. But what was actually surprising was the fact that Peter’s body was just as cut as Derek’s...if not more. All of that plus the smarmy smirk and ridiculous goatee Peter always had was orgasm inducing.

Derek stood by and watched as Peter pulled Stiles towards the chair. Peter sat down and then quickly grasped the sides of Stiles’ hips, pulling him down onto his thick cock. Stiles’ hole was still dripping wet with Derek’s sticky load, allowing Peter’s cock to slam directly into Stiles with no resistance.

Stiles’ moaned out as Peter’s cock shot into him. His eyes shut tight, his jaw dropped open, and he threw his head backwards in ecstasy. Peter felt so big inside him. While his hole was already pretty stretched from the pounding he had taken from Derek, Peter’s cock tugged at all the right places inside of him.

“Holy—fuck. Fuck me faster.” Stiles panted out in-between cut off cries and heavy gasps for air. Peter smiled into the crease of Stiles’ neck, nuzzling the delicate skin.

“Such a pretty little fuck toy, Stiles. Mine to use.” Peter growled in Stiles’ ear. Stiles groaned and then began to thrust himself down onto Peter’s girth harder and faster.

A deep growl settled in Derek’s throat from afar. Peter shifted his gaze over to him while he continued to pound into Stiles’ ass.

“Do I smell jealousy, dearest nephew?” Peter said tauntingly with a wicked spark in his eyes.

Derek huffed and stepped in front of Stiles who was still riding Peter’s cock like a pro. Derek bent forward and took Stiles’ lips in a rough kiss, claiming his mate as his.

“Derek.” Stiles spoke in a lustful whisper as if his mind was lost. As if he could barely manage out one name. “Please. I need your mouth on me.”

Peter started to fuck up into Stiles’ hole with rough, animalistic thrusts, forcing a whimpery yelp out of the teen’s throat, and bringing him to near tears. Stiles body was limp...like putty in Peter’s hand to manipulate in any way he wanted. He was like a living sex doll, and Peter thrived on the thrill. Stiles’ body jerked around as Peter fucked him like a beast driven on pure lust. His cock bounced around in time with the thrusts of Peter’s focused rhythm.

Peter kept one of his hands gripped tightly on Stiles’ hip, and wrapped his other hand around to the front of Stiles’ chest. His fingers quickly located Stiles’ hard nipples and started to pinch and pull at them.

“Better hurry, nephew. This one is getting close. I suggest you get your mouth on him now if you want his release.” Peter explained, and Derek listened.

Derek kneeled down and took Stiles’ throbbing cock into his mouth. He then started to bob up and down as Peter’s thrusts sent Stiles’ cock deeper into his throat. Derek made it his mission to make his blowjob as sloppy and wet as possible. Spit began to drip down the shaft of Stiles’ cock and Derek’s chin.

Moans filled the air around the three, and Derek was pretty sure that Scott, Isaac, and Boyd were off in the corner with their hands in their pants, watching like the horny pervs they were.

“Der—Derek...Derek!” Stiles shouted. Derek’s name was the only thing coming to his mind in the moment. Stiles’ balls drew tight as he shot hot cum into Derek’s mouth. Peter continued to fuck Stiles, sending shockwave after shockwave throughout Stiles’ entire body as the werewolf’s cock bashed into his prostate.

Derek swallowed Stiles’ cum down with a pleased hum. He looked up from where he was knelt down to see Stiles’ body quake with his orgasm. It was a sight he hated to miss. Derek then pulled off of Stiles’ softening cock and stood up. He brought his hands down to his own hard-on and starting jerking off to the sight of his uncle use his mate.

Peter grunted out, closing in towards his own orgasm. “Moan my name, Stiles.” He growled into Stiles’ ear, continuing to pound into the boy.

“Peter.” Stiles said weakly. He was almost out of energy and completely spent from having another orgasm drilled out of him. His body was still being jostled around by the beast beneath him.

“Louder!” Peter yelled.

“PETER! Fucking finish already!” Stiles yelled, clenching his hole around the massive girth of Peter. Peter’s claws grew out and his eyes shot bright blue as he stilled and emptied his balls into Stiles’ willing hole. Stiles rolled his eyes as if he were unimpressed, but honestly, his ass ached for another pounding from his own mate’s uncle.

Stiles was about to stand up and slip Peter’s cock out of his ass, but then Derek shot another load onto Stiles’ chest. Stiles grinned and rubbed it into his skin, looking up at Derek with a sexy expression on his face.

Peter all about shoved Stiles off of his body and stood up. He grinned at his nephew and his used living sex toy. “Your mate never ceases to impress me, nephew.”

“I aim to impress.” Stiles scoffed, licking his fingers clean of Derek’s cum.

“You clench, moan, and whimper to impress.” Peter walked by Stiles, tapping Stiles affectionately on the cheek. “Beautiful little slut.” He said and then walked off away from the two of them.

Stiles turned to Derek and pulled him in by the waist. “Your uncle is a piece of shit. Comes in here, cums in me, then leaves without a simple ‘goodbye’.”

“You sure enjoyed it.” Derek snorted.

“Yeah…” Stiles trailed off. “And thinking about it’s getting me hard again already. If you don’t mind, I’m gonna go suck off Scott. You can watch...or join in. He’ll appreciate it.”

Stiles walked off towards Scott and Derek followed.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. Feel free to leave comments. 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: colethewolf.tumblr.com


End file.
